Hell hath no Fury
by weepingangel20
Summary: The title is a work in progress and i'm not really good with summaries so here goes... "Heaven knows no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned."
1. Chapter 1

Good evening everyone, this is my first attempt at writing an expendables fiction. I love the movies, i love the characters and I couldn't resist playing in this world with my OC. I hope it's a decent beginning, still getting the hand of writing stories. Thanks!

* * *

Drummer can hear the roar of the engine as the bikes draws closer, he takes a sip of his drink as he waits for his expected guest to enter the small bar. Sure enough, just a few moments later he hears the doors swing open and can hear the heavy footfalls of boots on the old wooden floor. Two pairs, he grins to himself wondering why the man didn't come alone. He turns in his seat and sees Barney Ross walking towards him. "How ya doin' Barney?" He greets him warmly with a handshake, Barney smiles back and nods. Drummer spares a glance at the man beside him and can tell that it's the Englishman he can barely understand. He barely acknowledges him, but asks Barney to join him at the bar for a drink.

Barney takes a beer, gulping half of it down before turning towards Drummer. "So what's the job?"

"Shall we just skip the pleasantries then?" Drummer asks with a laugh. He can hear the Brit mutter something under his breath but ignores him. He glances back at Barney, "You said you wanted something big right?"

Barney recalls their last few conversations, he and his team have done several jobs for Drummer over the past year but since their team has expanded the shares have grown smaller so a large job with a large fee would be preferred so they can take a nice break for a bit. "A big payday." Barney confirms as he lights his cigar.

"Well I have just the job." Drummer says with a smile as he passes him a file. "There's a very high profile target who's evaded capture for a very long time." Drummer starts, taking another sip of his drink. Barney and Christmas listen intently, "Someone has managed to acquire this target and the word on the grapevine is that they are going to hold an auction to sell the target to the highest bidder."

"So why not just go in and bid?"

Drummer tries his best not to roll his eyes at the Brit's interjection, "Cause we don't work like that. So instead we'll take the money and pay you and your team of misfits to grab the target."

"Before or after the target is sold?" Barney asks.

"I don't really care how or when, just that the target makes it back safely." Drummer takes particular care in saying the last word a bit louder. "I need her back in one piece, preferably no bullet or knife holes."

"Her?" Christmas and Barney both look so surprised.

"Yes. Her." Drummer says passing them a file.

Barney opens it, flicking through a few pages. "There are no photos." Christmas says looking over Barney's shoulder. Barney looks expectantly at Drummer. It does make the job a little harder when they don't quite know what their target looks like.

"Sorry boys. We can't help you with a photo, like I said, she's a hard one to find."

Barney looks at the information again, briefly glancing over a few details. "Allecto."

"No last name either I'm afraid. See…she's a bit of a mystery. Hell, that's probably an alias anyway but it's what she goes by in our world." Drummer says ordering another round.

Christmas takes a sip of his second beer before asking, "If she's such a mystery, why is she so important to you boys at the CIA?"

Barney closes the file and awaits Drummer's reply.

"Her name, Allecto, it's popped up in conjunction with a lot of jobs that have been done over the past few years. So many high profile jobs it'll make your head spin. Of course, no one has ever seen her, or lived to tell anyone how she looks. This is a stone cold killer gentleman, as smart as they come, and I need you to grab her from a bunch of crazy murderous, vengeful men who are going to be in a room trying to outbid each other to grab her and do all forms of unspeakable torture to her." Drummer says tossing back the remainder of his drink and throwing down a few twenties on the bar. He looks up to find Barney staring at him with doubt. He had been hoping he'd just grab the file and accept the job, not question the details.

"That simple huh?" Barney says sarcastically.

"Yeah, pretty straight forward. You make a plan, grab the target before she goes up for auction, while she's up for auction, or after she's been sold possibly after leaving for transport to her new home. I don't care when or how, you just need to get her and keep her in one piece while bringing her back to me and my men." Drummer explains.

"And what exactly are you and your men going to do to her that's so different from those murderous men?" Christmas doesn't quite like the idea of bringing in a woman to the CIA, knowing very well what they might do.

"The rumor is that she used to be one of us, became a ghost a few years back and started a new life doing what she does best. If this is the truth, then we have a few questions, she might have valuable intel that we can use to our advantage."

"And what if she's not an old Agent?" Barney asks, not liking the idea of turning a woman over to be tortured or worse.

"We're not going to torture her, just offer her a few options. So are you gonna keep asking me questions and doubting the job, am I going to have to find someone else to take this job?" Drummer asks glancing at the two men before pulling on his sun glasses, "I'm sure Trench Mauser would love the opportunity to…."

"We'll take it." Barney replies quickly, finishing his beer before grabbing the file and heading out the small bar into the hot afternoon sun, Christmas following him closely.

"You sure about this?" He asks the older man as he mounts his Ducati.

Barney mounts his chopper, putting the file in his pack before starting the engine. He revs it a few times, silently mulling over the small bits of information he knows about this job. There are a lot of unknown variables he's sure that Drummer failed to mention, not a whole lot of info in the file but he'll give it another look. "We'll ask Tool to look into it a little more, but yeah, I'm sure about this." Barney replies.

Christmas sighs and with a shrug they ride down the streets of New Orleans.

* * *

"Well, did you find anything?" Barney asks sitting on the small black couch in Tool's shop. It's been roughly 24 hours since he'd seen Drummer and been given the file. What little information was in the file had been passed around the team, they'd all talked about it and agreed to do the job but they also agreed that more information would be nice to know going into this kind of a job. So they had given the information to Tool and thankfully the old man seemed to come through.

"Her name is almost whispered in reverence among some circles." Tool says with a wry smile, "Allecto, a Fury. A woman that no man seems to trifle with. The few I spoke to refused to discuss it, and those that speak of her practically whisper in awe."

"Just visual aid gentleman," Tool tells them, he hears Luna clear her throat, "and Lady." he corrects himself with a smile as he tosses down some photos. "It's a picture of the furies, you know, like from Ancient Greece."

"What the hell…" Gunnar starts to ask before Toll cuts him off.

"The Furies, like from Greek mythology." Toll says with a slight smile, Mythology was always one of his favorite topics, second only to classical poetry. "In ancient Greek and Roman mythology a fury was the spirit of justice and vengeance. Punishing wrongdoers by driving them mad, and when not running around wreaking havoc, living in the underworld, Tartarus." He explains happily as the others look on.

Barney nods his head in appreciation for the history lesson before turning his attention back to Tool. "Did you get an actual picture of our target?" He asks.

Tool sighs loudly before taking a sip of beer. "No luck there, but I did get my hands on some information about some jobs her name's been attached to." Tool says dropping a folder almost two inches thick on the bar top. Barney and the entire team just stare at it for a moment disbelievingly. He glances back up at Tool. "That's not even all the jobs she's been attached to, that's just the ones that Intel shows she's been a part of. There's still tons more her name comes up in, but I figured at least this little bit would give you guys a good idea of what you were coming up against."

"Let's start reading." Barney says as he grabs a section, passing the folder down the bar to Christmas as the rest of the team starts reaching for pages.

A few hours and beers later they're all shocked at what they've read. Shocked and impressed, if half these jobs were truly Allecto's, the woman had one hell of a resume.

"Do you know what she would've had to do to access this locale?" Thorn asks excitedly. "She would've had to scale this cliff face and…." He continues muttering as Luna rolls her eyes, flicking through a few more pages.

"These jobs are all very complex, the weapons and equipment needed are top of the line in everything. Her weapon proficiency is incredible." Mars says in wonderment.

"Hand to hand combat is looking pretty crazy too." Smilee adds.

It becomes apparent to Barney that the young men all seem to be developing a crush on this 'Allecto' character. Luna seems unfazed, or at least she's trying to appear that way. The rest of his team seem equally impressed but not as vocal about it.

"So, we need to start planning this thing out." Barney says leaning back in his chair.

"I think the best approach might be hitting it after the auction has taken place." Thorn waits for the team's reaction.

Barney waits to hear more input, his original plan did involve going in after the auction but he wants to hear why his team feels the same way and if anyone has any other ideas before moving forward.

"I agree." Smilee says with a nod.

"It might make it easier since we won't have to deal with all the maniacs that'll be at the auction." Luna adds in.

"Yeah just the maniac that takes her home." Mars says with a grin.

Gunnar finishes another beer, adding it to the growing pile in front of him. "We can scout out a location to keep an eye on the compound so we can see who comes and goes."

"I'll plan a few escape routes and start thinking about which vehicles we'll need." Toll calls out from the back.

"I'll get some tranquilizer to keep the target in check during transport back." Doc adds in, after reading these files he sure as hell doesn't want this woman wide awake on the flight back.

"That sounds like a great idea." Galgo says with a smile.

"I think we should have eyes on the inside of this thing." Christmas adds quietly.

"That seems a little crazy." Smilee replies before Barney can interject.

"We have no real idea what we're up against or who is going to be involved in this thing…." Thorn starts explaining all the possible pitfalls of sending someone inside this auction.

"We know where it'll be held." Christmas replies.

"We know the city, not the exact location." Luna counters.

"Hey." Barney calls them to order, taking a long draw of his cigar before continuing. "We'll find out the exact location when we get there. There's still a lot of factors to consider, but if we can get two or three of us into this thing it might be beneficial. I do like the idea of grabbing the target once the auction has finished and she's being transported because that does make it easier. But it'd be nice to know what's happening inside this thing and who's going to be taking her home before we follow them there."

The team quiets down, all nodding their head in agreement. There's a lot of wrinkles to iron out, and a lot more Intel to rifle through before he feels completely comfortable with this assignment. He looks around at his team, they're some of the best talent the mercenary world has to offer, and they're his family. They can handle this. After all, how hard can it be to wrangle in one woman?

* * *

Well what do ya think? Thanks for taking a chance and reading. Any reviews/input is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Good evening everyone, thanks so much for giving this story a chance. I'm grateful for the reviews/follows/favs. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Dizziness clouded her mind, her thoughts too muddled to contemplate at the moment. All she could focus on was the nausea which threatened to consume her, and a pain which throbbed in the back of her head. No doubt the result of when they'd tranquilized her. She guessed that not one of her captors had bothered to catch her before she hit the ground, she can't quite remember and was sure that she was unconscious before she even hit it anyway.

"Fuck." She groaned out as she felt her muscles pull uncomfortably when she tried to stretch. Her arms are shackled to the walls, hands completely encased in steel gauntlets. She couldn't move her arms at all, her legs were chained to the floor but she could at least move them a slight bit. She took a moment to glance around at her small prison, it was too dark for her to make out too many details. Stone walls, she could hear water dripping somewhere in a corner, it was cold and damp. "Typical." She murmured.

The sound of footsteps just outside her room drew her attention. The large steel door creaked and groaned as it was pushed open, finally shedding some light on her circumstances. "Ms. Fury, how are we doing today?" A booming voice called out. She couldn't make out his face, just his silhouette. A short man, stocky build, flanked by two large guards on either side of him.

"Been better."

"I do apologize for the treatment you suffered at the hands of my men, but given your incredible reputation for being so tough to capture we thought it'd be best if we played it safe." He said stepping closer.

"They shot me with enough tranquilizer darts to knock out an elephant." She remembered pulling out the first 3 darts that hit her before feeling dizzy. Then another two had hit her in her back, she wasn't quite sure if they had used anymore after that.

"Yes and yet you still managed to take out 4 of my best men before they even got the first dart in you." The man stepped closer still before one of his men stopped him just two feet in front of her.

"What's wrong, too afraid to come any closer?" She smiled proudly.

The man chuckled loudly, before giving a nod to one of his goons. Lights suddenly turned on, filling the room with bright fluorescent lights, causing her to see spots for a few moments. After focusing her eyes she could see the man clearly now and recognized him very quickly.

"Signori DeToro," she greeted him "why don't you come closer so I can give you a hug hello?" She added sarcastically, wanting to do nothing more than snap his neck.

"No thank you mademoiselle, I'm quite familiar with your greetings." He replied, his hand subconsciously went to his throat, rubbing at the faint scar that she'd left over a decade before. Truthfully he'd love nothing more than to kill her himself, slowly and without mercy, but he loved money more than he loved revenge and auctioning her off to one of her many enemies promised to be one hell of a payday.

"What's your plan then old man?" She asked curiously as she watched his men closely. The dizziness was slowly wearing off, and the nausea was becoming bearable. All she needed was an opportunity and she'd be able to make her escape.

"To make you look presentable before our guests arrive." He told her before nodding to his men. Before she could reply they raised their guns, each shooting a dart into her abdomen. He watched as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her body going completely limp only held up by her shackled hands. "Are you sure she's completely unconscious?"

The guard to his left answered, "Yes sir, we upped the dosage based on her last performance." He had recalled to well how many men they'd lost while trying to apprehend her and all the darts they had needed to bring her down. They had decided to err on the side of caution this time.

"Wonderful. Unchain her and take her upstairs so they can get her cleaned up." He ordered. Her current attire wouldn't do, jeans and a tshirt were unacceptable for the guests that would be arriving.

"Yes sir."

"And move quickly before the tranquilizer runs out."

"That's one hell of a mansion." Thorn said as he pulled the black town car into the cobblestoned driveway. Large oak trees lined the winding road, clearing up as they drew closer to the palatial home. He's sure it would've looked beautiful in the daytime, but with the darkened sky and ominous sound of thunder in the distance it looked like something out of a horror movie instead.

Just driving up they could already see the immense efforts in security DeToro had put in place for the event. There had been numerous "nests" set up in the trees in the roads leading to the location. Not to mention the various trucks parked behind the dense foliage, all the same color, make and model as the security trucks they could see parked throughout the mansion's grounds. Add to that 20-30 more men on foot that they just counted patrolling the grounds, and god only knows how many others he'd employed inside too, well it was looking like they'd be falling on plan B instead of their original plan.

"Definitely not even trying to take her from inside." Christmas clarified to Barney as Thorn parked the car. One of the guards stepped forward and opened their door. Christmas stepped out first, straightening his jacket and tie, Barney just behind him. The guard shut the car door and waved Thorn off before ushering them up the white marble staircase and towards the large double doors.

The two guards standing by the doors scanned them for weapons then patted them down thoroughly. "You could at least buy me dinner first." Christmas grumbled as one of the men's hands came a little too close for comfort.

Satisfied with their efforts the guards finally waved them in, leading them down a winding staircase and into the foyer. Expensive artwork lined the chiseled walls, tapestries and paintings of all kinds. Usually artwork such as this would elicit an enormous amount of attention, but these particular guests had no interest in art.

Just at a glance Barney and Christmas had recognized numerous faces from the crowd. They'd never met these people personally, thank god. But their reputations preceded them. Several heads of famous Cartels were present, as were a few famous assassins. He recognized a few heads of state and other government officials from around the world. Christmas was sure he'd caught a glimpse of someone from MI6. Barney could clearly see a few big CIA guys trying to stay quietly in the corners. Whoever this woman was, she had attracted one hell of a following, and not the kind anyone would like to have.

"They're gonna tear her to pieces." Christmas murmured to him as he reached for a drink as a waiter brushed by.

Barney grabbed one too, sipping slowly before replying "We'll have to get her while she's being transported." He glanced around, hoping to see a glimpse of the woman that had caused all this fuss. Apparently everyone was anxiously awaiting the same thing.

"The auction will begin in one hour." A tall, scrawny man called out from the stop of the steps. His voice was nervous, afraid almost, no doubt of his present company. "We will begin showing tonight's prize to small groups at a time. If you'd be so kind as to wait here, you will be brought forward individually for a chance to view her."

His announcement excited the crowd and a small scuffle broke out as two cartel bosses began arguing over which would go first. In a sudden flurry of movement ten guards seemed to appear from nowhere and quickly grabbed the two men, dragging them away from the room.

"We ask that you maintain order." A booming voice echoed through the room. Barney and Christmas looked up at the source of the voice. They recognize the man from the dossier given to them by Tool. Alejandro DeToro, an infamous arms dealer turned black market salesman. He now sold anything of value that was illegal and it was rumored that he'd been auctioning valuable assets and information for several years now. If the current residence was anything to go by, business was booming.

They spent the next hour keeping to themselves. They listened quietly to the conversations going on around them, everyone was discussing what they'd do to their prize when they win the auction. Some of the details were so gruesome that it made even veteran mercenaries like Christmas and Barney cringe.

Suddenly one of the guards waved them over, it was their turn to view the prize. "We're up." Christmas said quietly as he and Barney followed the guard to an adjoining room. The lighting was dim, various sculptures adorned the space. More paintings lined the walls though they couldn't view the details in the poor lighting. A single bright light shined down on the main attraction off on the far end of the room.

In a large floor to ceiling clear tube stood a woman wearing a form fitting black gown with her back to them. Christmas frowned slightly as he realized that DeToro had her on display like a trophy fish. He had no idea what the tube was made of, but he could guess it was most likely bullet proof and secure enough to keep a high profile target like her trapped inside.

"You have two minutes." The guard grumbled as he took a few steps back, giving them their privacy.

Christmas shook his head, the woman still had her back turned to them. "All this ruckus for this little thing?" He whispered to Barney as he took in the sight before him. He'd yet to see her face, but her body was incredible. The dress clung to every curve of her body, a slit up the side to her thigh showcased her legs in a pair of black stilettos. Her hair was loose and flowing down her back like a curtain of fine silk. He found it hard to believe that someone so small and feminine could be the source of such vengeful feelings for so many people.

"Who you callin' little?" Her voice filled the room, surprising Christmas since he didn't think she'd heard him.

"Ooh, I think I made her mad." Christmas chided but Barney wasn't listening.

 _That voice._ He thought to himself, he knows that voice. He shook his head, _it's just not possible._ Before Christmas could've said another word he rushes around to the front of the container, he has to see her face to know that he's just losing his mind and that it's not her. It just can't be her.

His stomach dropped and his heart began to pound as he met face to face with their intended target. Her hair was longer, but it still framed her face. Her beautiful face which hadn't aged a bit since he'd last seen her ten years ago. The same small nose, rosy cheeks, plump pink lips and beautiful cerulean eyes he'd stare into for hours on end. His brain struggled to comprehend what it was seeing, struggled to make sense of something he'd thought could never happen. _She's dead. She died a long time ago._ His mind kept repeating over and over.

Christmas stared at his friend wondering what was happening, while the woman finally looked up. Her eyes met Barney's before she smiled slightly and said. "What's the matter Barney? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

* * *

Hope you liked it. Any reviews/comments are welcome and again thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. I haven't updated this story in a bit, but since i did two chapters this week on another project i decided to give this a go. I really love the expendable movies so i'm going to try my best to make a good story. Thanks for the reviews so far, and to those who fav'd and followed. It's much appreciated. I own nothing but my OC's.

* * *

Christmas stared at Barney who seemed to be in complete shock. He heard what the target had said to him, she called him by his name. Before he could say anything the guards came in to escort them back to the room. Barney pulled his arm away from them, causing the guards to become anxious but Christmas quickly asked them for just a few more moments. It took some convincing and several big bills out of his wallet but they turned their backs and walked to the far corner of the room allowing Barney some private time with the woman. Christmas kept his distance, but not so much that he couldn't hear what was being said.

"Ally." Barney whispered her name as if it were a prayer.

Christmas noticed the change in her posture as soon as the word left Barney's lips. "That's not my name anymore." She told him, her tone was somewhat icy Christmas noticed. He's not sure what they were to each other before but he was betting that she wasn't a big fan of Barney's now.

"What happened? How did you…" Barney seemed at a loss for words, stumbling from one question to the next. His face betraying all of his emotions in a way Christmas had rarely seen. "You're alive." He finally managed to sigh.

"No thanks to you."

Barney flinched slightly at her response before moving towards the glass. The guards began to move forward "Time's up you two." They started ushering Christmas out while calling to Barney to follow suit.

"I'll get you out of here I swear." Barney whispered to her before the guard approached him to lead him out. The only reply he received was the sound of her laughter as he was led out of the room.

* * *

"Barney." Christmas called out to his friend who seemed to be in a trance. He glanced around the room, no one seemed to notice their strange behavior since they were all busy chattering amongst themselves about the 'prize'. "Barney." He said a little more forcefully this time elbowing his friend in the ribs to catch his attention.

"Change of plans." Barney simply replied. "I need to get her out of this as soon as possible."

"Whoa slow down." Christmas didn't like where this was going. They'd had their plan and contingency plan all worked out already. He didn't understand the need to alter anything just to get their target out a little earlier. "Did you see the security here? We're not getting anyone anywhere in this place." He said pointing out the numerous guards around them armed with automatic guns.

"Then I'll pay for her." Barney said calmly.

"Are you listening to yourself?" Christmas felt like smacking him in the head but kept himself in check. "They're going to be auctioning her to a room filled with people worth millions, last time I checked we don't have that kind of income."

"I've got a few stashed away, I can borrow the rest but I need to get her out before anyone can get their hands on her." Barney replied.

Christmas put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "Barney you need to calm down. Talk to me, what the hell is happening? Who is she?" _Why in the bloody hell are you acting so fucking stupid?_ He wants to add but the sound of the gavel hitting the marble table silences the entire room.

"The bidding will now start." DeToro called out with a grin. "I say 1 million sounds like a fair start."

Immediately the silence gives way to a cacophony of shouts, everyone trying to outdo each other. Within seconds the amount had reached 10 million dollars and Christmas found himself staring at Barney. "Still think you want to try and outbid them?" He asked leaning closer to Barney so he could hear him over the shouts.

It goes on for a few more moments before reaching 20 million and a fight breaks out among 2 men. One is shot and dies instantly, the guards step in to remove his body and escort the murderer out of the auction.

"Ladies and gentlemen, some civility please." DeToro said politely before continuing. Eventually they reached 30 million before everything seemed to slow down. The bidders were at each other's throats but the guards stood close by to keep order. Christmas watched everyone closely, particularly Barney, worried that his friend would try something stupid.

"Going once," DeToro called out, "going twice," he lifted the gavel into the air, before the sound of glass breaking filled the room. The gavel dropped out of DeToro's hand and to the floor just as a red stain began to blossom on his left shoulder. The slowly dropped to his knees, a surprised look on his face before the room erupted in a frenzy. The guards moved to cover DeToro, trying their best to protect their employer and get him to safety while trying to figure out where the shot came from.

The guests immediately began searching for their weapons which were locked away at the entrance when they'd arrived. Christmas and Barney ducked behind a large column as a few more shots wrung out through the large room shattering a few vases and sculptures and impacting in a few of the guests.

Before Christmas could react he watched Barney run across the floor towards the room where the woman was kept, taking out a guard along the way and acquiring his gun. "Son of a bitch." Christmas grumbled. He stood up and ran to the next column, taking cover from more shots as the windows shattered all around them. He looked up to see several men dressed in full tactical gear and face masks coming through broken windows and shooting everything in sight.

Just as he was getting ready to move he saw movement from the corner of his eye and narrowly dodged a punch towards his face. One of the masked intruders came at him in a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which he expertly dodged while delivering a few of his own. Whoever he was fighting was well trained, not to mention well armed as he brandished a large bowie knife taking aim at his midsection. He grabbed the man's wrist, twisting it and delivering a kick to the side of his head. He managed to loosen his grip on the knife and take it for his own, quickly shoving it through the man's throat. He pulled it out quickly and grabbed the man's weapon before dashing across the room after Barney.

* * *

Barney walked carefully into the room, gun out in front of him ready to kill whoever got in his way. He was two guards lying on the floor in a pool of blood, and three guests in the same condition. The glass container was shattered, bits of the material were all over the ground, crunching under his feet as he moved carefully around looking for any signs of her. _Did someone get to her first?_ He wondered with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Aww how sweet, you came back for me." He heard her say before he felt the impact of a bullet in his side. He dropped to his knee as he felt all the air rush out of his lungs, practically feeling the ribs crack under the pressure of the shot. The pain burst through is abdomen and his vision clouded for a moment before he looked around and saw one of the masked intruders, gun drawn and aimed directly at him with smoke still swirling from the barrel.

"Did I say shoot him?" he heard her ask the man, who simply shook his head in reply. Another shot rang out, this time from her pistol and he watched as the intruder dropped to the floor, a pool of blood quickly spreading out beneath him. "It's so hard to find good help these days." She said quietly as she walked towards Barney. She kicked his gun away from him, staying just out of arms reach while she studied him closely.

"I guess you're wearing a vest." She said as she noticed there was no blood stemming from the hole in his shirt. "That's good, I'd hate for you to die like that." She said shaking her head, "It wouldn't do for a man like you to die at the hands of a nameless cohort."

"Ally." He gasped her name as he fought to get the air back in his lungs. The last thing he saw was the anger that flashed across her features before she delivered a swift kick to the side of his head knocking him into unconsciousness.

"I said not to call me that." She said quietly before the static of the radio on the dead soldier caught her attention. She walked over to the body and grabbed the com.

"Allecto do you copy?"

"I copy Tisiphone." She replied, smiling at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Well move your ass woman, I've been waiting outside for five minutes. Let's get this show on the road."

"I'm on my way, have the men finished cleaning up yet?" She asked.

"We're finishing up now, my men are rounding up the last few stragglers as we speak." A tall man replied as he walked into the room behind her.

"Ares," She greeted him warmly. "always happy to see you."

"The pleasure is all mine Allecto, always happy to help you." He said walking up to her. He stopped at Barney's body, pulling out his gun and aiming it at his head.

"Stop." She said just as Christmas' voice echoed her own. She looked up to see the Brit with his weapon aimed at directly at her.

"Lower your weapon or I shoot her." He had no idea what she was to Barney and he didn't care but he'd have no problem putting two in her to keep Barney alive. He's surprised to see that she doesn't flinch or show any sign of worry, instead flashing him a grin.

"Relax gentlemen." She said to both him and Ares who immediately had the Brit in his sights, finger on the trigger and ready to take him out on her say so.

"Step away from him." Christmas said in a serious tone.

"Ares." She said, waving the man over towards her. "It's okay," she looked over at him for a moment, "Christmas right?" She thought she'd heard Barney say his name. "That's an odd name." She said quietly before smiling again. "Anyway," she said shrugging her shoulders, "go ahead and grab him while you can. My men won't stop you. Ares give the order."

Christmas watched as the dark haired man with eyes like coal glanced quickly over at her, no doubt shocked at her show of mercy. When she nods her head he gives the order over his com, "There are two men in the prize room, they're allowed to leave alive."

She smiled at Christmas, "See? Just take him and go."

He's unsure of how to respond, he moves slowly keeping her in his sights and his back to the wall to avoid any possible surprises. He kneels by Barney, hand reaching out to feel for a pulse. He's thankful to find one and he shakes his shoulder to try and wake him.

"I'd move quickly if I were you, because I ordered my men to stand down but I can't order the fire to do the same." She said with one last grin before walking away from him with the large man following close behind, his gun still trained on him the entire time until she's safely out of the room.

Christmas can see the dark smoke flow through the doorways towards the ceiling. It starts to fill the room quickly and he grabs Barney, hoisting him over his shoulders as he makes his way through the room and back to the foyer. The smoke blocks out most of the light, only the glow of the rising flames lighting his way as he stumbles across the bodies littered across the ground. His feet slip out from under him a few times as he slides across some blood. He could feel Barney stir slightly and stopped to lean him against the wall.

"What the fuck happened?" Barney asked as he held a hand to his head.

"We need to get out of here." Christmas said as he handed him a gun. Barney came out of his stupor quickly and followed Christmas out of the room and up the stairway to the large doors. The flames seemed to lick their way up the walls, covering the doors. It takes both of them to ram them open and the sudden rush of oxygen to the flames causes a small explosion, propelling them down the stairs and onto the lawn. "Fuck." Christmas groaned out as he picked himself up slowly.

They paused a moment, watching as the large manor goes up in a blaze. The glass shattered and the sound of several explosions going off as the flames kicked into high gear. The night sky clouded from the smoke, their eyes and lungs burned from it. "There." Barney called out, pointing to a white Jaguar parked off to the side. They run to it and Christmas jumps in the driver's side, turning the key in the ignition he sighed in relief as the engine roared to life. They tore down the driveway, driving as fast as possible away from the inferno and towards the haven of their makeshift base.

Barney looked back at the scene of destruction when he heard the sound of a chopper, it's hard to make out through all the smoke but he could see the faint outline. "Ally." He could feel the pain in his side flare up, and he wasn't sure if it was the gunshot or something else entirely. He glanced over at Christmas glad to see he was relatively unscathed though his face was smudged with soot from the fire. "You okay?" He asked to be sure.

Christmas took his eyes off the road for a moment to glare at Barney. "I think we need to talk."

* * *

The rhythmic whirring of the chopper's blades soothed her as she watched the scenery pass by in the darkness of the night. Once they'd flown through the smoke the scenery was quite lovely, the moon was full and stars shining brightly over the rolling hills. "ETA?" She called out over the com to Tisiphone who sat at the controls.

"30 minutes at most." She replied glancing back at her with a smile. "Glad to see you're okay Allecto."

Allecto nodded back with a smile before looking back out the window. She could feel Ares' eyes on her so she turned to face him, looking him straight in his eyes. He quickly averted his gaze, "Sorry, just not used to seeing you dressed like that." He mumbled quietly. He watched her closely for a moment before continuing, "Who were those men that you let go?" He can see the look of irritation flash across her features for a brief second before she turned to face him.

"No one of any consequence." She said calmly and quietly, her eyes meeting his for a moment in a look he knew all too well. He wouldn't ask any other questions tonight, instead choosing to leave her be deciding it'd be better for his own safety and health if he didn't keep bothering her though his curiosity was slowly eating away at him.

In all the years he's known her, he'd rarely seen her merciful side. She was after all a Fury, embodying everything that her name stood for, unceasing anger and vengeance. So why spare two men when her original plan had been to lure as many enemies to one location as possible and kill everyone that showed up?

"Sir." He could hear his sergeant call him over the com.

"Chiron? What's the report?" He asked, watching as Allecto turned to face him.

"We've swept the grounds for any possible survivors, only the two you ordered managed to escape. Everyone else was accounted for before we set the place ablaze." The man informed him.

"Very well." Ares saw Allecto smile briefly, nodding her head at their job well done. "And our casualties?"

"Five men from our reserve squadron."

Ares bowed his head in a moment of silence for those lost, he hadn't known them all that well but they were part of his team, even if for only a short while. "And our elites?"

"All present and uninjured sir."

"Wonderful. Tell the men they have a two week leave before reporting back for training."

"Yes sir."

"That was excellent work Ares, you got yourself a great group of soldiers." Alecto congratulated him.

"That's quite a compliment coming from you."

"When we land I'll give you your payment for you and your men, a little extra on top to cover your losses."

"That's much appreciated Allecto, but not necessary." He replied.

"Consider it a future down payment, because judging by tonight's events your services will no doubt be needed again."

Ares nodded his head in understanding, "Always a pleasure to work with you Allecto."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for liking/reading this story, and thanks to those that reviewed. It's great to know that you like it so far and I hope I don't let you down. Just a short chapter, i'm going to try and update at least once a week. Enjoy (i hope)

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

* * *

"What the hell happened in there?" Doc asked as Barney and Christmas walked into the plane.

"All hell broke loose." Christmas answered as he shut the door behind him.

Doc glanced at Christmas, there was some blood spattered on his suit and shirt, his knuckles were somewhat bruised but other than that he seemed fine. He looked over at Barney and immediately reached for his medical bag.

Barney tried to wave him off, "I'm fine." He grumbled as he made his way up to the cockpit, ignoring the stares of the rest of his team. He didn't feel like answering questions right now, or talking, or anything really. He wanted to be left alone, but in a plane filled with 9 other people that wasn't an option.

He dropped himself wearily into his Captain's chair, groaning slightly as he felt his ribs throb. He ignored the glare Christmas gave him and started up the engines just as Doc walked up to him, shutting the door to the cockpit behind him allowing them some privacy.

"You're hurt." Doc stated simply, his face very serious.

Christmas nodded his head, "He got shot, close range by the looks of it. I don't think it went through the vest but it definitely did some damage."

"I'm fine." Barney said, not even sparing them a sideways glance as he continued to run through his takeoff procedures.

"Barney, as a friend I'm concerned and as the team medic I need to check you out to be sure you're fit enough to fly the damned plane that's carrying the entire team." Doc said, his voice calm but serious.

Barney turned in his seat to face them both, "I've been shot before, it didn't go through. My ribs are probably bruised and I'll check it myself when we land. I'm not bleeding, I feel fine. Now head back to the plane and buckle up because I'm ready to leave." His voice was monotone, face devoid of any emotions. That truly worried Doc and Christmas, they glanced at each other momentarily, before nodding in solemn acceptance.

"Let me know if he starts acting weird." Doc tells Christmas with a pat on his shoulder as he heads back to the others.

"You mean any weirder than he normally is?" Christmas asked trying to lighten the mood. It doesn't work and Barney stares straight ahead for the next hour as they take off and fly into the clear night sky. He's not used to it being so quiet during their flights. Usually he and Barney talk about all sorts of things to keep them occupied. He wanted to ask him how he knew the target, but perhaps now wasn't the best time.

Another hour passed by in silence before Barney finally spoke. "I'm gonna switch it to auto for a little bit, you mind heading to the back so I can get changed?" He said quietly, Christmas got the feeling that it wasn't really an option.

"Sure." He sighed before unbuckling his seatbelt and heading out the cockpit, closing the door behind him. He locked eyes with Doc who was sitting in the very back of the plane in silence as the others chatted peacefully amongst themselves. He made his way to the back of the plane and sat beside him.

"What happened?" Doc asked, his voice filled with concern.

Christmas shrugged his shoulders, rubbing his hands over his tired face. "A team broke in and managed to free the target."

"Free her? Or take her for themselves?"

"No, they were breaking her out I'm sure." Christmas said thinking back on the precision with which that other team moved.

"How did you two make it out?" Doc asked quietly.

Christmas leaned back against the wall of the plane, taking a moment to look over at the rest of the team. They're all curious no doubt as to what happened, but they give them some space and continue their individual conversations. "I'll tell you about that later, right now I need to ask if you know something. Or rather someone that Barney seems to have known."

"Barney knows a lot of people, he's made a lot of enemies and friends over the course of his career." Doc said with a chuckle.

"Well it seemed as though he knew the target. Not by her current name, but when he saw her he definitely knew her. And she recognized him too." Christmas said remembering the look on Barney's face when he'd seen her.

"Well if he knows her that'll certainly help us finish that job." Doc said, trying to think on the bright side.

"He called her something different." Christmas said trying to remember the name he'd used. "Ally I think." Christmas watched as Doc's entire demeanor changed. His body going from lax to rigid, face stern and eyes serious.

"He called her Ally?" Doc practically whispered.

Christmas nodded his head slowly, "You know her?"

Doc rested his head in his hands, covering his face for a brief moment before sitting back up and nodding his head slightly. "You're sure he said Ally?" he asked Christmas. When the Brit nodded his head Doc just shook his. "Did you get a good look at her?" He was hoping against hope that this might be a mistake. That maybe Barney had known another woman named Ally after he'd left the team all those years ago.

"She was beautiful," Christmas said honestly. "dark hair, nice body," it's not that he'd been staring like that, but it was undeniable. The woman was beautiful. "and the brightest eyes I've ever seen."

"Blue?" Doc asked, conjuring the memory in his mind of when he'd last seen her.

"A very beautiful blue." Christmas said looking back at him.

"She's dead." Doc said so quietly Christmas almost missed it.

"Well she looked damned good for a dead woman." Christmas retorted.

Doc glanced at the cockpit door, it was still shut closed and Barney hadn't made a move to leave the cockpit since he'd entered it a little over 2 hours ago. Now his behavior made sense. "This isn't good." Doc said with a shake of his head.

Christmas glanced at the door, then back at Doc. "Yeah, tell me about it."

* * *

Barney took a deep breath as soon as Christmas shut the door. Finally he had a moment's peace to himself. Well not entirely to himself since his brain was going a mile a minute, thoughts of everything that had just happened rampaging through his mind. He needed a drink, unfortunately he'd have to wait till they landed back in the States to get his hands on one.

He switched the plane onto autopilot, then slowly stood up. Removing his jacket took a few moments, every movement pulling on the muscles in his torso causing him pain. Next came his shirt and vest, after wrestling with it he finally managed to toss them to the side. He looked down and grimaced at the sight. An angry shade of purple seemed to explode across his ribs and belly, all stemming from the dark point of impact the bullet had made in his vest. He touched his fingers to it gingerly, nearly hissing as he felt the pain flare up. He pulled on a loose cotton tshirt, breathing through the pain and discomfort as he quickly removed his pants and through on a pair of jeans and some boots.

He slowly sat back down, keeping the plane on auto pilot for a bit longer as he tried to organize his thoughts. He needed to call Drummer. He knows that it should've been the first thing he'd done when he'd stepped on the plane but he couldn't think too clearly after the nights events. The blow to his head probably didn't help matters.

He thought back to seeing her for the first time in over ten years, it was as if time had stood still for her. She looked just as she did all those years ago when he'd said goodbye. He felt another pain in his chest, this time he knew it wasn't from the injury. "Ally." He whispered her name, almost reverently, as he thought back on his mission.

He couldn't just fine her now and bring her in to Drummer, not when he knew how she would most likely end up. That was assuming he could even find her or catch her, because after tonight's display he was certain she'd be quite the challenge. One thing was clear, he needed to speak with Drummer asap.

He pulled out his cell and waited impatiently as it rung. "Do you have any idea what time it is here?" Drummer asked yawning into the phone.

"We need to talk."

* * *

"You okay?" Tisiphone asked as she glanced over at Allecto. She'd been quiet for the duration of their flight, even after they'd dropped Ares off at the hangar and continued on their way alone she still hadn't uttered so much as a word to her.

"I'm fine." Allecto said as she tossed the dress she'd been wearing into a nearby trash bin, pulling a hoodie over her head and tucking her jeans into her boots.

"No injuries I need to know about?" Tisiphone knew it was almost pointless to ask, Allecto never liked discussing her injuries and usually handled them herself anyway.

"I said I'm fine." Allecto said a little louder this time.

"Okay." Tisiphone mouthed as she finished closing up the hangar doors, locking the numerous locks into place and punching in the security code. As she and Allecto walked towards their cars she took one more chance at getting her friend to speak.

"Ares told me that you let two guys go." She mentioned nonchalantly, glancing to her side to see what Allecto's reaction would be. Allecto didn't even break her stride. "Why'd you let them go, did you know them?" She decided to be direct and just ask to see what answer she'd receive. She was truly curious, the plan had been to lure all those enemies in one place and kill as many as possible. So why would Allecto willingly let two people escape when they had been there to bid on her ownership?

"It's complicated and I've had a rough week so I'd like to just chill for a day before I get into that explanation." Allecto knew perfectly well that she'd have to discuss it with Tisiphone, the woman was after all her teammate and business partner and deserved to know the truth. If she can figure the truth out, because at the moment even she was trying to figure out why the hell she'd let Barney Ross walk away with his life when she could've put two in his head and been done with it all. Much to her relief Tisiphone nodded her head in reply and wished her a good night before driving off.

Allecto got into her car, letting the familiar roar of the engine soothe her as she drove down the dark and winding streets. She didn't turn on the radio, driving instead in total silence with only her thoughts as company. Thoughts which flooded her mind with one key focus at the forefront. "Barney." She said quietly, voice seething with hatred. She still couldn't fathom why she'd decided to let him and his friend walk, or rather stumble out of there. She could've killed him, just as she'd killed everyone else. It wouldn't be the first time she'd killed someone she knew, so why couldn't she bring herself to pull the fucking trigger?

If Ares had mentioned it to Tisiphone she had no doubt in her mind that Zeus would also find out. If not now then later on at least but he'd find out that piece of information and wonder why she'd failed to take someone out.

She pulled onto the small secluded dirt road, following its narrow winding path through the thick snow covered forest. Finally she pulled up to the small cabin, her little piece of sanctuary in a tumultuous life. She walked up to the door, punched in her key code and scanned her hand on the biometric lock, sighing in relief as she heard the tumblers shift and groan as the door slid open in front of her. She stepped inside the cabin, feeling the cold air that had been trapped inside during her absence brush against her cheeks. She closed the door, hearing the locks shift back into place, and felt a wave of relief as she heard the telltale chirp of her security system letting her know that everything was secure. "Home sweet home."

* * *

Well? Hope you enjoyed it, i'm going to try and delve into the specifics of how Barney knew her in the next chapter. Any reviews/comments are always welcome and thanks so much for reading.


End file.
